Of Memories, Of Quicksilver
by Firefly Lantern1
Summary: Plagued by a vague sense of hollowness after Voldermort's defeat, Ginny Weasley left the wizarding world to find herself. She wasn't the only one searching for the elusive missing pieces to her story... DMGW.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Of Memories, Of Quicksilver Author: Firefly Lantern1 Rating: PG-13 for language, character angst, sexy Draco, sassy Ginny, and violence. All the good stuff.

Author Note and Bare Bones Info: This story takes place 5 years after the defeat of Voldermort. Ginny is 23 years old and living by herself in muggle London. She's taking a break from the world of magic and trying to find herself. And she's the published writer of a deliciously fun romance novel, rawr.

Disclaimer: JKR owns the HP characters. As much as I'd like to keep Draco, I only borrowed him for this story.

Oh, and P.S. Yay for DMGW! This is a Draco Malfoy + Ginny Weasley pairing. You'll see -. This is typed with wordpad so please excuse any weirdness. Woo! Much love and enjoy!

Of Memories, Of Quicksilver

Chapter One

Soft strains of jazz and the scent of vanilla cupcakes floated through the spacious bookstore cafe. Ginny's golden topaz eyes wandered over the dark mahogany bookshelves, the lush burgundy carpeting, and the inviting circle of comfy chairs arranged in the center of the room. The bookstore was inviting, but the cafe was downright cozy. Each table had a single long-stemmed white rose in an unique vase. One table's rose rested in a plastic Grecian urn ; another used a yellow porcelain watering can. Ginny's favorite vase was a vintage French wine bottle that reminded her of her three years spent at Beauxbatons. It was tres chic and magnifique.

"Hi there, Michelle. A fat-free cappuccino in a to-go cup and a pink buttercream cupcake, please." Ginny smiled at the raven-haired girl behind the faux marble counter. Ginny knew all of the staff by name because she practically lived here for half a year. Every day, she'd gone to Cafe Bella to relax and write on her laptop. Ginny'd spent many hours snuggled up in her favorite chair, sipping hot coffee and furiously typing the rough draft. What started out as snippets of thoughts had evolved into a scandalous first novel. The story flowed from a place deep within her; it was as if 'Siren's Song' had emerged whole and beautiful from her heart. The words were somehow dear to her.

"Our 'artiste in residence' needs her caffeine and sugar..." Michelle set the the cappuccino on the counter and placed the pink iced cupcake on a small green plate that had a white lace pattern painted on it. "What's in store for our hero and heroine today?" She leaned closer over the counter, resting her chin in her palm. "Please tell me it's a steamy sex scene. I need something to get me through this crazy day."

"Nope, no steamy anything today. I'm working on developing the heroine's angst... A boy she loved betrayed her, and now she's having trouble trusting men..." Ginny's hands moved animatedly as she spoke.

"Hon, you don't have to trust 'em to make out with 'em." Michelle winked. "You can use that quote in chapter five. But hey. If you're looking for some inspiration, take a good look at who's sitting in your usual chair. I think you should go reclaim what's yours and take him prisoner while you're at it." She discretely pointed toward the romance section of the bookstore.

Ginny's glossy red hair moved in a ripple as she gracefully turned her head. She instantly lost her breath. The guy occupying Ginny's favorite chair clashed horribly with the cafe's easy-going, comfortable atmosphere. Why was a guy like THAT camped out in the middle of the romance section? And--noting the cover of the book in his hands--why did it look like he was browsing through an especially tarty bodice-ripper? Ginny couldn't help but ogle him. He was sorely out of place, and he was strikingly handsome. She was transfixed. Her keen writer's eyes drank in every detail of his body.

The intriguing man didn't just sit in the chair--he stretched out his long legs and reclined in rebellious apathy. His collar-length platinum hair was casually combed back but not slicked down. The slightly-tousled style accentuated the sharp angles of his aristocratic face. Ginny noticed his earlobe was gauged with a small black plug that looked like a miniature thread spindle. Since she only saw his profile, she couldn't tell if he had both ears done. Fascinated, Ginny's gaze traveled downward over his fitted black t-shirt, his distressed jeans, and his Italian black leather dress shoes. Ah, so he was a designer-label bad ass, Ginny smiled. He had a mysterious, brooding quality that made her wonder if she'd ever met him before. In her dreams, maybe?

"Who the heck is he?" Ginny's pink lips parted in a little lady-like gape.

"Don't worry about the 'who' or 'what'. Just think about the 'where' and 'when': the 'where' being your apartment, and the 'when' being tonight..." Michelle whispered with a shameless grin.

Three years of charm lessons--the kind about grace and style, not magic and fancy wand movements--at Beauxbatons had taught Ginny that a lady should always act with tact and elegance. Still, a spark of her old self flashed bright in her eyes and she smiled with demure wickedness.

"You're terrible." Ginny scolded her friend with a laugh, gathering her cappuccino and cupcake from the counter. She walked away with a saucy sway that said she was up to no good. She opted for a squishy navy chair near the vegetarian cooking shelf. It was the perfect distance away to steal glimpses of him.

Why was she so captivated ? Yes, he was one of the sexiest guys she'd ever seen, but there was something more to him. Something tangible; of substance. Ginny wanted to touch him to make sure he was real. There was something haunting about his hair, his profile, and the haughty way he held his shoulders. He was almost ... familiar. Maybe he'd been to the bookstore before, but she'd been too absorbed in her writing to notice? She took a sip of cappuccino and waited for her laptop to boot.

"Hello." A soft voice said from nowhere. Ginny glanced up to see the sexy stranger standing over her, his arms folded casually across his toned chest. His eyes were liquid silver and luminous against his pale face. Her eyes widened in shock as a lazy smile curled across his lips. "I'm sorry to bother you, but I'm not quite sure what this word means..." Innocently enough, he held out an opened book for Ginny to see. His long finger rested over half of the word he wanted her to read.

"Um... Let me see." Ginny said politely, taking the book from him as if she didn't care how attractive he was. "The word is "appropriate" and it means to take something that doesn't belong to you. It's easy to get it confused with the word 'appropriate' meaning 'suitable' because they look the same on paper, but are said differently." She did her best to smile and offered the book to him. He did not take it. Instead, he sat down in the seat beside her. He stretched out his long legs and watched her with unabashed interest; he chuckled lightly to himself.

"It's interesting play on words, don't you think?"

"Yes, but--" Ginny tried to answer, but he kept talking.

"When is it appropriate to appropriate something? If it belongs to you?" His fingers laced behind his head as he spoke. The intensity of his gaze slightly unnerved her. His eyes simmered, waiting for her to respond.

"Well, technically speaking, you can't steal something if it belongs to you. If you take back something you own, then you'd be reclaiming it." She tucked a long strand of fiery red hair behind her ear. Her fingernail caught against the long gold dangle of her earring. Glancing down at the book in her hands, she flipped it over and read the cover. It was Siren's Song. Her novel. The one she'd published under the pen name Gina Caragh. A cold sense of warning chilled her heart.

"I'm glad you understand the concept, Ginny." Her name darted from his mouth like a forked tongue. He spoke with the soft hiss of a snake.

"What? How did you know--" She gasped as his fingers curled crushingly around the fine bones of her wrist. The next instant, both chairs were empty. Ginny's untouched buttercream cupcake sat invitingly on the arm of the chair; her piping hot cup of cappuccino remained standing nearby on the floor. The slither of warm steam creeping from the plastic lid was the only signal of her distress. It rose in faint coils before disappearing, unseen, into the wide atmosphere of the room.


	2. Kidnapped!

Title: Of Memories, Of Quicksilver

Author: Firefly Lantern1

Rating: PG-13 for language, character angst, sexy Draco, sassy Ginny, and violence. All the good stuff.

Author Note and Bare Bones Info: This story takes place 5 years after the defeat of Voldermort. Ginny is 23 years old and living by herself in muggle London. She's taking a break from the world of magic and trying to find herself. And she's the published writer of a deliciously fun romance novel, rawr.

Disclaimer: JKR owns the HP characters. As much as I'd like to keep Draco, I only borrowed him for this story.

Oh, and P.S. Yay for DMGW! This is a Draco Malfoy + Ginny Weasley pairing. This is typed with wordpad so please excuse any weirdness. Woo! Much love and enjoy!

Of Memories, Of Quicksilver

Chapter Two

"Enervate."

The soft words were the cold hands that clenched Ginny by the shoulders and pulled her from the deep chasm of her unconscious. She felt cool fingers touch her cheek and brush a lock of hair from her forehead. Ginny kept her eyes closed. There was nothing wrong with pretending to be asleep and stalling for a few moments when her life was in danger. She was lying flat on her back across something comfortable and cushiony. It felt smooth like leather, maybe a couch. She couldn't move her legs, which meant her kidnapper probably hit her with a leg locker/stupefy combo. Whoever this whack-job was, he meant business.

"Damn it. I never could manage a gentle stunning charm." The stranger said in his aloof, manner-of-fact voice. It sounded like a veiled apology. "You scare the hell out of me when you do this..." He patted her cheek firmly, trying to wake her. Ginny fought the instinct to flinch. She could still move her arms, but they felt heavier than solid lead. Yeah, he was right when he said his stupefy charms were vicious. He might as well have hit her in the head with a brick. Ginny winced.

"That's a funny thing for a kidnapper to say." She hmped sarcastically and opened her eyes. He sat on the edge of the middle couch cushion. His pressed against her hip as he watched over her. Ginny noticed that the large room was dimly lit and expensively decorated. The carpet was an immaculate cream color and all the furniture coordinated in black leather and dark woods. She propped herself up by her elbows and leaned her back against the arm of the sofa. "Accio wand!" Ginny raised her free hand to call for her wand. It didn't come.

"It's tucked away--perfectly safe and unbroken--in a custom-made, enchanted chest." His smile was anything but modest. "One bat-bogey hex from you is enough, thank you." He sniffed arrogantly and adjusted the wide black leather cuff on his wrist. His calm, collected manner confused Ginny. He talked to her as if he knew her. Wasn't that impossible? His beautiful face and strong physical presence made him a dynamic, unforgettable guy. If Ginny had ever met him, she sure as heck would remember it! Or, maybe he was one of those weirdo stalkers who follows a woman around without ever meeting her. Maybe she randomly said 'hello' to him on the street and unknowingly made herself a target for his obsession.

"Listen here, buddy. If you're planning on starting a dark wizard uprising, you kidnapped the wrong girl. Luna Lovegood is Harry Potter's girlfriend. Not me. I dated Harry back... Oh, Merlin... six years ago. You're too late." She crossed her arms protectively over her chest. Put that in your cauldron and brew it, she thought. Her head tilted to the side and she shot him a smug glance.

"I have exactly what I want." He purred, tapping his pointer finger against the back of her hand. His cool eyes softened for a moment before hardening to granite. "Don't mention the name Harry Potter in my presence again, Ginny. He's not worth your breath... Or my psychotic anger." The stranger's laugh was light, but his words had a menacing weight. "You don't know the hell I went through to find you. It was bloody harder than breaking a fidelius charm. Your little protector thought he could steal your memories and hide you away from me. He forgot that a life-debt is the oldest and most binding form of pagan magic." A bitter hiss escaped his lips. "He couldn't stop me. Nothing could, Ginny. I had ancient magic and Malfoy charm on my side."

"Malfoy? That's impossible. Lucius died during the war. He never had a so--"

"I am Draco Abraxas Volante Magnificus Malfoy: the only son of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. I am the Lord of Malfoy manor and the sole heir to the insurmountable Malfoy fortune. I am the traitor to Lord Voldermort's cause.You owe your life to me." He ticked trough his titles with quick ease.

"How do I owe you my life? I've never seen you before and I have no clue who you are, Mr. "Magnificus" Ginny snorted. "How do I know you're not making up this whole story?" Her rich hazel eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"You want a story? Then, my dear, you shall have one." Draco's mouth curled with the calculated grace of a serpent. He plucked Ginny's novel from it's resting place on the plush carpet. "Ostendo specialis!" The words rang masterfully through the room and echoed sharply in Ginny's ears. A silver bolt fired from Draco's wand and struck the book. A magical fog fanned through the pages. "I've revealed the hidden secrets of your novel. You'll be surprised at how scandalous the truth really is."

"The truth?"

"Your memories, Ginny. Scarboy oblivated them from your pretty head because he couldn't stand how you defended me, even after I ..." His voice became rough. Shadows fell across his face. "Please... just open the book. That's all I ask." He offered it to her. She had no reason to trust him, seeing as how he was a kidnapper and seemed to be more than a little bit crazy. But Ginny believed him. In some elusive, intuitive part of her heart, she knew he was telling the truth. This could very well explain her obsessive drive to write the novel. And why the story seemed to pour from her as if it was already written. Maybe Draco Abraxas Volante Magnificus Malfoy held the key to the mystery. . . Ginny's eyes moved from his face to the book. She pursed her lips and took it from him. Carefully, she thumbed open the first page. A brilliant white burst of light erupted from the book. Dazzling galaxies of stars exploded within her eyes, blinding her and drawing her into a world of quicksilver memories.


	3. That Fateful Night

Title: Of Memories, Of Quicksilver

Author: Firefly Lantern1

Rating: PG-13 for language, character angst, sexy Draco, sassy Ginny, and violence. All the good stuff.

Author Note: This chapter takes place 'back in the day' when Ginny is 15 years old and attending Hogwarts.

Disclaimer: JKR owns the HP characters. As much as I'd like to keep Draco, I only borrowed him for this story.

Oh, and P.S. Yay for DMGW! This is a Draco Malfoy + Ginny Weasley pairing. This is typed with wordpad so please excuse any weirdness.

-two-fingered sod-off: my take on the British form of 'flipping someone off", aka giving someone "the finger". They use two!

-Ceallach: In Irish, this means "war, strife". A fitting name for a beloved Malfoy pet. Woo! Much love and enjoy!

* * *

Of Memories, Of Quicksilver 

Chapter Three

Hogwarts: 15 year-old Ginny's 5th Year.

A soft tapping from the window roused Ginny from her light slumber. She groaned sleepily and yanked the the covers over her head. The Gryffindor girls' dormitory was deliciously quiet except for the constant tip-tip-tap-click noise against the glass. This was the second night this week one of Lavender's 'male friends' decided to toss pebbles at the window, hoping for a moonlight rendezvous. On Monday night, Roger Davies had been as discrete as a cave troll. In formulating his 'genius' plan to wake Lavender from her coma-like sleep, he decided to throw a mini-boulder at the window. He calculated that throwing one big rock was more efficient than a fistful of pebbles. That night, oh-so-unbelievably, a Ravenclaw showed how having 'classroom' smarts isn't the same as having common sense. The shattering of glass, Padma wailing, "Something hit me! Something hit me!", and the resounding chorus of frightened girls' screams was enough to wake the entire Gryffindor house. Not even Lavender slept through that disaster. Ginny sighed. She loved Lavender, but she honestly wished her friend could be a tad more discrete about her snog sessions.

The steady tapping persisted. Lavender continued to snore through it like a dragon with a head cold.

"For the love of pixies!" Ginny hissed, flinging free of the blankets and wincing as her bare feet met the cold floor. She pushed open the window with a furious force, ready to hex the boy into oblivion. A shocked breath escaped her mouth as a flutter of white feathers landed on the sill. "Oh! Hello there. Aren't you sweet." Her anger dissolved at the sight of the tiny white owl. It chirped little hiccups as she stroked the strange black mark on its chest. It resembled a miniature crooked-tipped wizarding hat. The owl's eyes happily squeezed shut, savoring the loving attention. He gladly held out a dainty leg, offering Ginny a small roll of parchment addressed 'GW'.

"For me, Little Hat? Thanks." She broke the wax seal of the scroll with her thumbnail and unfurled the message.

Look down. Meet me in the East courtyard. I've had

a nightmare and I need you now, Ginny. Please...

Ginny hid in the shadows and cautiously peered down onto the flat expanse of the autumn-swept lawn. A figure drew back the drape of his cloak, revealing Harry's impish face in the dim moonlight. A phantom of a smile touched his pale lips. He was so beautiful, Ginny thought. Her heart softened. She rested her arms on the sill and leaned out into the night, waving a slim white hand. She gave a few dramatic 'yes' nods so he knew she would see him. Harry gave a curt nod in reply before disappearing into the night.

"Thanks again, Little Hat." Ginny smiled at the owl. He squeaked brightly and flew off before Ginny could pay him for the delivery. She quickly changed into warm clothes, draped a cloak over her shoulders, and made sure her wand was tucked securely in her pocket. Harry needed her now. She couldn't let him down. Silently thanking Fred and George for their knowledge of Hogwart's secret passageways, Ginny slipped from the room.

Hugging the cloak tight at its clasp, Ginny braced herself against the crisp autumn chill. Something had to be very wrong with Harry if he wanted to meet at 3 am in a far-off courtyard. She'd only been to the East courtyard once. There was nothing spectacular about it--just a few random plants and a few of stone benches. It was ivy-covered and somewhat wild because no students ever went there. It was the perfect place for a meeting. Who would suspect it? She saw Harry seated at a bench beside the moss-covered statue of a wood nymph. She slipped onto the cold bench and gently touched his cloaked shoulder. He jumped as if her fingers were red hot pokers.

"Sorry! I thought you heard me coming. Oh, Harry, what's wrong? Are you all right?" Ginny asked, trying to be supportive without being pushy. When Harry got into one of his moods, it was best to give him space. He often lashed out like a cornered animal if she talked too much. She coaxed the hood from his face and ran a hand through his unruly ebony hair. "Was it another nightmare?" She asked solemnly. He nodded and dropped his eyes in embarrassment. He hid behind the shaggy curtain of his bangs. Ginny's heart twisted at his pain. If only there was something she could do to make him happy. She cupped his face in her hands, lovingly stroking his chin with her thumb. "Hey, you. It's okay." Smiling, she placed a light kiss on his dry lips. He tensed beneath the gossamer touch. "Harry, what's wrong?" Ginny's brow furrowed with worry. He smiled in his haunted, pitiful way. The angles of his face were sharp against the paleness of the moonlight.

"Ginny..." He breathed in a voice that barely reached her ears. His glassy emerald eyes darted across her face. He looked bewildered by the innocent glow of moonlight illuminating her delicate features. He tipped her chin to get a better look at her. Satisfied, he gave a self-conscious smirk and leaned forward for another kiss. Ginny gasped as his usually soulful eyes flashed cold silver. The orbs were cuttingly cruel: predatory. Merlin! Her eyes widened in horror. This person was NOT Harry! She pushed him away with a mighty heave and snatched her wand from her pocket.

"Expelliar--" Ginny screamed, brandishing her wand. She wasn't fast enough on the draw. Her opponent toppled her with a firm should of "Stupefy!". He caught her limp form before she could collapse onto the stone tiles of the pathway. For a moment, Draco Malfoy stood motionless, staring numbly at the unconscious young girl in his arms. Her beauty almost made him forget she was a mudblood-loving traitor. She didn't deserve the pure blood flowing in her veins. It disgusted Draco how Ginny fawned over Harry Potter, cooing at him as if he were a pet. . . Kissing him with feather-soft lips; watching him with gentle dove eyes

A murderous tic twitched in his jaw.

Ginevra Weasley belonged to him--Lord Voldermort's rightful heir! He succeeded in carrying out his dark lord's bidding. He stole Ginny from her nancing, scar-headed git of a boyfriend; he snatched her from under Dumbledore's crooked nose! This was a night of celebration! He and his dark kin struck a foul blow against Dumbledore and his mudblood-loving followers. But, more importantly... Draco was finally able to finally to give Potter the two-fingered sod-off he deserved. This moment was sweetly deserved after seven years of embarrassment and humiliation. He heard Ginny sigh.

Her head fell backward in a spill of fiery red hair, revealing her white throat like a bold sacrifice. His fingers stroked the smooth column and sought the dainty flutter of her pulse. He watched her eyelids twitch from the force of some elusive dream. He hoped it was a nightmare.

"Prepare yourself, little blood traitor." He whispered.

He whistled loudly into the crisp autumn night. A slight breeze stirred through the dry tree leaves. He waited, listening carefully. A few moments later, a sharp whinny rolled through the distant air. The very sky itself seemed to descend upon Draco. The black pegasus landed in the courtyard with a powerful force. The stallion's mighty hooves tore apart the grass he stood on. His red eyes shone like fine rubies. He whinnied pridefully, tossing back the ebony gloss of his mane. Draco smirked at the sight of the regal beast.

"Ah, Ceallach. Faithful Ceallach..." He murmured, using a levitation charm to seat the unconscious Ginny Weasley on the back of the pegasus. He leaned her gently against Ceallach's mane. The pegasus snorted in amused response. "Don't get any ideas, old sir. She's the enemy." Draco laughed, easily swinging his tall frame onto the pegasus' bare back. He wound one arm around Ginny's waist and deftly cast a stay-put spell. Falling a few thousand feet and meeting a bone-smashing death wasn't part of the evening's plans. "Huh! Huh! Fly!" Draco nudged his heels into Ceallach's sides. Obediently, the pegasus flapped his velvety, black-plumed wings, carrying his riders high into the cool night.

Draco held Ginny tight against his chest. Idly, he realized her hair smelled of roses and sandalwood. He was too distracted to notice the little tuft of white feathers gliding gracefully through the air, faithfully following behind on the breeze.


	4. The Malfoy House of Madness

Warning: There is some Ginny abuse in this chapter, thanks to psychotic Lucius and teh snake cane.

* * *

Of Memories, Of Quicksilver 

Chapter Four

"Oh, dear. Lucius, I don't think it worked..." A light, melodious voice filtered into Ginny's ears. She heard the shifting rustle of clothing and the deep rumble of a man's voice.

"Draco, I will kill you myself if she doesn't wake. Your orders were to bring her back alive. Alive! Not stunned into permanent sleep." The man's tightly controlled voice strained with contempt. "Enervate!" He hissed. The spell hit Ginny hard, searing through her body like fire. She gasped; her eyes flew open. The room wasn't the damp, dirty dungeon she'd expected. It was warm and cozy. A lovely white wallpaper with pink stripes and enchanted roses decorated the walls. It was still early in the morning because the dainty blooms weren't open yet.

"Wonderful. She's awake!" A beautiful blonde-haired woman beamed brightly, placing a well-manicured hand over her heart. Her cornflower blue eyes had the glassy gloss of the Imperio curse. Her elegant pink satin dress glinted as she sat on the side of the bed. "Draco hit you with quite a stupefy. It took--"

"Cissa..." Lucius Malfoy said as if scolding a small child. His lips tightened into a mockery of a smile. Ginny saw his left eye twitch. It was the only hint of the explosive anger that lay just beneath his overly composed facade. The older Malfoy had the charm of a pureblood gentleman and the sadistic temper of a blinded Basilisk. He was the rat who snuck Tom Riddle's diary into her cauldron during the shuffle with her dad... He was the bastard who once kicked Doby around like a football. Ginny remembered the time she saw Lucius strike his own son across the face... She'd just boarded the Hogwarts Express, excited to start her first year of magic school. Waiting nervously for the other students to board, Ginny had waved happily out the window to her teary-eyed mother. Mrs. Weasley had fluttered her moist handkerchief in the air while several other parents on the platform gave their children enveloping goodbye hugs. A glint of silver from somewhere behind her mother had caught Ginny's attention. Squinting her eyes while she waved, Ginny's gaze had sifted through the crowd. She saw Lucius Malfoy talking sternly to Draco. The cadaver-pale face of the older Malfoy had contorted into a snarl as his gloved finger poked viciously into Draco's bony chest. Fascinated, she had watched as Draco shook his blonde head and took a defiant step toward his father. Lucius Malfoy's black-gloved hand struck Draco across the face with enough strength to make him stagger slightly backward. Draco's nostrils had flared; his jaw setting silently against the pain. It was only when Mrs. Weasley turned to greet Mrs. Creevey that Lucius had smiled warmly and tried to hug his son. Draco shrugged free from his father and had stalked ominously toward the train. Ginny'd blushed furiously when his tear-glinting silver eyes caught her watching him. She'd moved away from the window and flattened herself against her seat, breathing fast and disappearing from his sight... ... ...

The memory fanned the flames of Ginny's passionate nature. She glared openly at Lucius. Anger and magic sparked dangerously in her hazel eyes. She did not fear him. Lucius Malfoy was coward who'd get his snarky ass kicked if he ever challenged anyone of equal or greater power. He only looked tough because he kicked house elves around and hissed at little children. Ginny gave him a withering glance, flaring her dainty nostrils in disgust.

"Since your wand is broken and you are under a full body bind, I will allow that _one_ display of defiance. However, any more glares, huffs, or scowls will earn you a little taste of the crucio. Bellatrix and her husband will be joining us for dinner this evening... She will be more than delighted to oblige..." He looked down his haughty nose at Ginny . A twisted kind of smugness stretched across his face. Ginny fought the urge to roll her eyes in rebellion, even though part of her trembled at the mention of Bellatrix Lestrange. She was the stringy-haired, torture-loving nutcase who crucio'ed Neville's parents into the insanity ward of St. Mungo's. Poor Neville, Ginny bit her lip. She made a silent vow to avenge him if she had the chance. "... ... ... Is that clear Miss Weasley?"

"Hmmm? Oh. Yes." Ginny would have shrugged, but her shoulders were frozen in place. She did her best to nod complacently. Lucius sneered.

"Mind your cheek, you filthy piece of pureblood rubbish. If I had my way, you would be chained in the darkest, dankest dungeon and fed nothing but moldy breadcrumbs and poisoned water."

"How posh. Moldy breadcrumbs are a luxury to us dirt-poor Weasley folk..." Ginny said in a voice that was the epitome of pitiful innocence. The tick in Lucius' eye returned. His lip curled back, baring his clenched white teeth. Ginny saw his fine composure snap and crumble beneath the intensity of his rage.

"Manners!" Lucius cried, brandishing his silver snake cane like a club. He swung it savagely at the side of Ginny's face, breaking her cheekbone in one clean, brutal blow. Because the full body bind made any movement impossible, Ginny didn't even have the chance to defend herself. All she could do was turn her head and press her aching face against the soft firmness of the pillow, waiting for the next strike to come. Growing up with five scrappy brothers and having been smashed around by Quidditch bludgers had hardened Ginny's tolerance to pain. But she could not stop from crying. She squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for Lucius to break the other side of her face. She was surprised when the only sensation that came was the wet trickle of her tears rolling long, salty trails into the pillowcase. Stunned, she opened her eyes and bravely turned her head.

"I will kill you myself if you touch her again." Draco echoed his father's phrase, his face murderous like a dark avenging angel. His hand remained clamped--white-knuckled--around the older man's wrist. The strong manacle of Draco's grasp kept Lucius' arm poised in the air, preventing him from inflicting another cheap blow at Ginny's expense. "The Dark Lord wants her alive and uninjured. If he were to find out you'd gone against his wishes... ..." A devious smile shone against Draco's hollow face. He appeared... hopeful ... as he continued,"He'd show you the true force of an unforgivable, old man. Leave us. NOW!" He forcefully threw his father's arm down, nearly knocking the snake can from his fingers. He straightened his posture to his full broad-shouldered height and looked down his sharp nose at the older man. Lucius narrowed his beady eyes and chuckled lightly. "Mother, please go with Lucius. Have Peach bring a tea of rudkras root, fennel curry, clove, and pixie frost. If Weasley's cheek isn't fixed by this evening, I'll have to answer to Lord Voldermort. And I won't be shy about telling him who's responsible..." His eyes glinted hard; his aristocratic chin raised with a regal dignity. Instead of whining or pouting like a snivelling little boy, he acted with the grace of a dignified young man. Ginny had never seen him look more mature or intimidating. For a brief moment, she felt proud of him. Considering his hellish home life and rampaging cave troll of a father, Draco had a surprisingly strong, fighting spirit. If only he was fighting for the side of good... ... Ginny breathed a tired sigh. She noticed Lucius and Narcissa leave the room in a billowing ripple of black robes and pink satin. Why wouldn't Draco go with them? She didn't want to be alone with the younger Malfoy.

"Let me see your cheek." The words were the nicest Draco could manage. He stood at the side of the bed and impatiently crossed his arms over his chest. Ginny didn't put up a fuss. She obediently turned her head to the side and didn't flinch when he brushed her long hair to the side. He was all business as he inspected her swollen face.

"Minisca Glacius." He commanded, touching his wand to her cheek. An icy tingle moved across her skin and soothed the hot ache of her pain.

"Thank you." She said simply, turning so he could see her sincere expression. Her eyes were luminous with tears. As much as she hated Draco, he had saved her. He was the most normal thing at the Malfoy house of madness.

"Don't thank me. I only did it so my ass doesn't get Avada'd." He stepped back and leaned his tall frame into a nearby armchair. He ran his hands over his slicked-back hair and tried to blink the sleepiness from his eyes. He loosened his green and black school tie then threw the offending material over the back of his chair. He threaded his fingers together behind his head, watching Ginny with an intense kind of curiosity. Stubbornly, she stared back. She raised her eyebrows and gave him a dramatically cheesy smile.

"Oi, where do you think I'm going? I'm under a full body bind."

"And an anti-apparation hex." Draco added with a smug smirk.

"Swell." Ginny sighed, turning her gaze away.

After ten minutes of silence, Peach the house elf finally arrived carrying a silver tea tray. She helped Ginny drink a sweet herbal brew from a white porcelain cup. The little elf, wearing a dress cleverly made from strips of lace and ruffled tea towels, hopped onto the bed and touched Ginny's face.

"Master Draco tells Peach to helps the lady. Peach will helps the lady. Cheek cheek." Peach pointed to her own cheek and smiled warmly. Ginny smiled back as the elf worked her healing magic. "Now lady can be all pretties for tonight's party." Draco inhaled sharply at her words. Peach cowered fearfully. "Sorry, Master Draco! Peach is stupid stupid stupid!" Peach snatched the empty porcelain cup from the nightstand and smashed it over her head. Draco stopped her when she reached for the matching teapot.

"Peach! Don't! Thanks for helping--you can go now. Don't break anything else tonight." Draco said, waving her away as if swatting at a fly. Annoyance and tiredness settled into his face as he magically mended the broken cup. Ginny was glad the younger Malfoy didn't share his father's love of kicking around house elves.

"Yes, Master Draco." Peach curtsied quickly. She gathered her tray and scampered quietly from the room.

"Sooooo... What's happening tonight?" Ginny deadpanned. Draco yawned. He closed his eyes and stretched out his legs. He took his time getting comfortable before he replied.

"Tonight, we're going dancing."

"Dancing?"

"Yes. Dancing." He echoed, putting a throw pillow behind his head.

"You're sleeping in here? Why?"

"It's all part of my evil plan--kidnap you, sleep with you, and return you as a ruined woman." He replied with suave sarcasm. "Now if you don't mind, I'd like to get to the 'sleeping' part. Nox!" All the enchanted candles in the room extinguished in the same instant. Ginny frowned against the darkness. She wasn't tired and she didn't feel like listening to Draco snore while she tried to plan her escape. Listening carefully, she heard his breaths deepen, slow, and become even. His peaceful sleep only made Ginny more furious.

Damn it, if only she had her wand! She mentally kicked herself. Lucius Malfoy would be the first to get his arse blasted with a crucio and Draco would get a slug-vomiting spell for trying to kiss her earlier. As much as she wanted to rain fiery revenge down upon them, Ginny realized she needed to focus on thinking up a way to escape the mansion alive. It seemed like they needed to keep her in one piece until the evening. Were they going to present her as a gift to Voldermort? Who else would the Malfoys fear so much? It had to be Voldermort, damn it. Her mind raced. He'd probably Avada her and mail her pieces back to Harry. Or, he'd try to torture information out of her about the Order. He was the one of the most powerful mind readers alive. His skill made the situation all the more desperate. Ginny would rather die than betray information about the Order. There was too much at stake... There were too many lives involved... Adrenaline rushed through her veins, carrying cold dread and a sense of urgency.

Thankfully, she and her friends had practiced legilimency and occlumency over the summer 'just in case' something like this happened. It had been Ginny's idea to act out various 'scenes' to create layers of false memories within the true ones. It created an utter mess for someone trying to rummage through their heads for important secrets. Even though the Order's true headquarters was hidden with a felix felicis spell, the four young Gryffindors had devoted an entire day to wandering around and acting out different ways of finding it. They went to Honeydukes and pretended you had to poke a special blue lollipop to activate a secret trap door; they had gone to Flourish & Blotts Bookstore in Diagon Alley and pretended that the entrance to the Order's secret hideout was hidden in the section devoted to Gilderoy Lockhart. Ginny smiled, remembering what her brother had said.

"Remember, girls. Top shelf, third book from the left. Turn to page forty five to the picture of ol' Gildey and say, "Lockhart holds the secrets of my heart" and boom! You have your very own portkey to our hideout." Ron had smiled and pointed to the cover of a random Lockhart book on the shelf. When Hermione and Ginny had laughed to one another, he put on a stern face and said, "No giggling! This is a serious matter!"

Yes, it was a very serious matter. Voldermort was in for one hell of a time trying to pry information from her mind. His Death Eaters would poke every blue lollipop in the wizarding world before they found a single truthful scrap of knowledge about Ginny or the Order. She didn't know what horrors the evening held, but she was ready to face them bravely. If tonight was her time to go down in flames, she was going to take someone with her.


End file.
